Wii Would Like to Play
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Richie challanges Dawson to a game of Guitar Hero.


**A/N:** Keep in mind that I'm really not too familiar with Guitar Hero but  
between watching specials on it on G4 and catching a few of my costumer's  
kids playing on their DSs, I think I can get the jive of the game.  
**  
Wii Would Like To Play:**  
By: LOSTrocker

Joe greeted Richie when he came in that evening. The Watcher could see he had  
a large package with him. "What do you got there Rich?" he asked him as he  
came out from behind the bar.

Richie smiled and showed him when he brought. "Check this out." Richie  
held it up.

Joe looked at the box. It was a video game, Guitar Hero. He'd heard about  
it like everyone else, but never played it. He didn't understand the point  
of it. If kids wanted to learn how to play the guitar then they should at  
least pick up a "real" one. Kids these days were just too fascinated with  
electronics. It was sad really.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Richie asked.

Joe laughed and shook his head. "I don't know Richie," said Joe. "I  
mean I'm not real good at these things."

"C'mon, it's really easy." Richie assured him. "You pick a song,  
follow the pattern, and just rock out!"

Richie started to set up to one of the larger TVs in the bar. Richie stopped  
for a minute. He knew Joe could play the real thing, but he wanted to see if  
he could manage one off of this game. If not, Richie really wouldn't mind. He  
would like to win. Methos all ready beat his **. It would suck some kind of bad  
to have your butt kicked by two old guys.

"Of course, not unless your chicken." Threatened Richie with a smirk, if  
there was one way to get Dawson to do anything it was to taunt him.

It worked.

"Fine, fine," Joe made his way over to Richie just as the kid turned on  
the TV and the game. "Give me one of those." Joe motioned to one of the  
guitars that the game came with.

Richie tossed it to him. He grabbed his own and went next to Joe.  
"Ready?" Richie asked the Watcher.

"Son, I was born ready." Joe informed him.

"What song do you want to do?" Richie asked as he came up on the list.

"Aerosmith, Walk This Way." Joe answered.

Richie was a little shocked. "You know Aerosmith?"

"Who doesn't know Aerosmith?" Dawson returned. "I might be old Rich,  
but I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"I know, but c'mon, these guys are hard core rockers, I just never  
thought someone like you would jam to rock n' roll."

"Man, you are dense aren't ya kid?" Joe asked him with a smile.  
"You're forgetting, I was a kid when rock n' roll came out. I'm a true  
blues man, but music is music Richie. I love it. It's really the only thing  
that makes sense."

"Amen to that," Richie agreed.

"All right already, enough chit chat, lets get this over with." Joe  
made known.

Richie clicked on the song and off they went. Joe let Richie get a head  
start. The brat was pretty good. He was able to keep up with the sound, and  
the patterns. Joe watched as Richie's fingers danced across the fake guitar.  
After a few minutes of just watching, Joe joined in.

Richie was so busy concentrating that he didn't even realize that Joe gave  
him that head start. It was when Dawson started playing that it took Richie by  
surprise. "You're just starting?"

"Ha, that you used the head start." Joe said. "Keep up boy, you're  
losing it."

"Oh **," Richie cursed. It took some time away from the game to talk to  
Joe, some time, it seemed Richie couldn't afford. He got back on track.

In the end Joe finished the song first. "So, does that mean I win?"

"Shut up!" Richie retorted.

Applause rang out in the air. "Well done," They both turned to find The  
Old Man there. "Let's see so that makes us two, Richie 0."

"What?" Joe questioned.

"I beat him earlier today." Methos answered proudly.

"You know, nobody likes a bragger." Richie reminded him.

"Yeah, well no one likes a sore loser." Said Methos with a smirk.

"I swear to God man, I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face with this  
guitar!" Richie threatened.

"You can always try." Methos challenged, stepping forward.

Richie knew better. He stepped back with his hands in the air. "Okay, I'm  
uh… I have to go. I'm going to go get Mac. He might want to play."  
Richie said, putting down the instrument to fetch the Highlander.

"He's only going to dig himself deeper." Methos commented once Richie  
was gone.

Joe laughed. "Should we bet on it?"

"Don't tempt me." Methos walked over and took Richie's guitar as his  
own. He smiled again, and asked: "Care for a real challenge?"

In which Joe Dawson replied: "Bring it on my friend, bring it on."

Fin.  
**  
A/N:** Probably not my best work but I could just picture Dawson playing Guitar  
Hero and beating the crap out of everybody with it since Jim is a natural  
guitarist.


End file.
